Just A Peck (Tag for 6x04)
by Rothelena
Summary: So Jane kissed Hightower twice, and Lisbon not even once? How in hell is that fair? What could possibly happen if he did it just once, a tiny kiss on the cheek? Weeeeellll- let me elaborate... rated a SOLID M, might be wildly OOC, so be warned! Just a fluffy-smutty piece of silliness inside the RJ-darkness...


_Just forgive me for this one, will you? It doesn't make any sense at all, and I forced everything a little bit- that's more my own jealousy speaking here, I guess, so I made Lisbon behave a little irrational. She would NEVER do that on the show, but hey… humor me. I'm a little irrational myself these days, because Jisbon just REFUSES TO HAPPEN, and I'm so scared for what will happen after Red John is caught… the BTS pictures are not reassuring, especially since there is NO LISBON in them._

_I'm going crazy! So avoid losing my sanity a while longer, I wrote this highly stupid tag- read at your own risk!_

_I have a bad feeling about posting this, but maybe that's just because I haven't written anything for quite a while- so hey… here it is. Do with it whatever you want ;)._

_Warning: this is probably TOTALLY OOC, so please- if you are a purist about your fan fiction, this might not be the story for you. It's really just some not- so- innocent fun and not to be taken serious._

_ABSOLUTELY RATED M, which means it is SMUTTY! You don't like that? Better head out, now…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, and I don't make money from fan fiction._

**Just A Peck (Tag for 6x04)**

He could sense something utterly destructive in Lisbon tonight, and it worried him. It was marvelous how she pulled herself together, but the hunt was getting to her, and he could see her feelings in a myriad of shades inside her eyes, on her face. Not good. Better to play this cool, always.

"What's bothering you, Lisbon?"

She looked at him, her drawn up eyebrows portraying a coolness she clearly didn't feel. There were red splotches on her pale cheeks, speaking of hurt and anger. Emotions she fought like a lion not to show.

"Nothing," she shrugged, "really. I just… never mind."

He saw her worry her lower lip and decided to let the whole thing pass.

"So… I take it we're not going back to the office tonight, huh? What are you going to do with your free evening? Some nice gentleman waiting for your company?"

When she looked at him, he realized his fatal mistake. She was raw, open, so vulnerable any harmless joke could deliver the fatal blow.

She snorted.

"Very funny, Jane. You know full well nobody loves me."

She bit her lip, no doubt wishing she could take back the words. It hurt to see her like this, all pretense gone, all the hurtful truths written out on her features.

"I get it," he whispered, "you're feeling lonely."

She shook her head in a desperate little gesture of utter helplessness.

"Never mind."

Okay, maybe he could still joke his way out of this. He put on his best fake smile and winked at her.

"Oh, Lisbon- maybe I should really try to find you a decent guy to marry."

He obviously wasn't in form tonight, because he never saw what hit him. Anger blossomed on Lisbon's cheek in a deep red, he could almost feel the heat emanating from her small body. Her fists clenched and unclenched next to her hips, and he instinctively retreated a bit.

"Stop it." She hissed, and he could almost hear the snapping sound when her composure fractured.

"Stop what?" he shrugged, desperately searching her face to find the trigger that had set her up.

"Stop pretending it could all be so easy. That with one of Patrick Jane's legendary simsalabims and abracadabras the right guy would turn around the corner in a minute, and we would fall in love on first sight and get married, making triplets on the first try… because you know why it can't work, no matter how often you stop me from saying it. I'm in love, Jane. I'm not a ridiculous joke you giggle about in your better hours. Oh, look, Agent Lisbon has a cute little crush on the ice prince, and while he might not have any feelings, he can flick his wrist and provide a handsome Ken to her lonely Barbie. Give them a pink cake, anyone. I'm fed up with it. So just shut up about the "marry me off" and "find me a guy" stuff, I'll laugh later."

Damn, no. They couldn't have this conversation in the middle of their final chase for Red John, so he just had to deflect this somehow, distract her like he usually did. They were on the same page here- she knew he didn't want to talk about it, and he really shouldn't care about what she thought was the reason for that. So she believed he didn't have any feelings for her? Fine, he would go with that.

He was about to speak when Lisbon, stubbornly crossing her arms in front of her body, looked at the dark barn where Hightower and her had just saved his life, and in that moment, he saw it. He started grinning like a fool.

"Wait a moment, Lisbon- is this because I kissed Madeleine on the cheek?"

"Of course not!" she yelled, toning her voice down a little when she saw a nearby officer looking at her.

Jane saw the truth in her eyes. The slight spark of jealousy, like a bruised, purplish flower. And he knew he would be digging his own grave.

He pulled Lisbon behind a bush, shielding them from prying eyes.

"I like Madeleine- a lot. And she risked her life to save me and help me out. So I kissed her, out of affection. We share a common goal."

"Oh, and we don't, or what?"

"That's not what we're discussing here!"

"Than what ARE we discussing here, Jane?"

"Well, you obviously are jealous because I kissed her cheek when I never kissed…"

"Let it go, Jane," she pressed out, "I don't want to talk about it. I'm going home."

He rolled his eyes. Let her go, his mind screamed, let her go. Let her think whatever she wants, clean solution for everything.

„Damn, I can kiss you on the cheek anytime, Lisbon!"

Her elaborate little pout was too adorable for words, and he felt his heart clench. It felt as if a dead muscle came back to life, every time. Her lower lip trembled slightly when she spoke.

"You know what, Jane? Forget it. I don't want it any more. It's fine, I can get along on my own. I don't have to put up with no one, I'm FREE. I don't need anyone, and especially not you."

He saw in her eyes that she felt pathetic and childish, and it wasn't a feeling that sat well with Teresa Lisbon. The self- loathing flickering on her face hurt him the most.

She turned to go, and only in this very moment Jane found out that he couldn't let her walk. He secretly cursed himself when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back, taking care not to use too much force, not to make her crash against his chest. What had become of his coldness, the layers of his deception? All lost inside the fierce little tornado that was Teresa Lisbon.

"For god's sake, Lisbon," he growled, "let me give you this peck, you jealous little pixie."

He leaned over, intent to get it over with, fast.

She smelled like a mixture of cinnamon and various other heady spices, a scent he knew so well. It still seemed strange to him that never-could-lie, goody-two-shoes Teresa Lisbon would choose a shower gel like this, deep, passionate, dark. He had always wondered about that, but never too much, for the answer held promises he'd never dared to put into words. Her rich, dark hair tickled his nose. Her unique fragrance was stronger now, and he inhaled deeply, barely managing to stifle a satisfied little moan.

Okay, what was this about? Oh, yes, a peck. He'd just done it with Madeleine, he could do it again for sure. But the second his lips met Lisbon's cheek, he noticed that he could almost taste her skin. Pure, clean, so soft he sensed the tiny hairs caressing him. He moved his mouth against her flesh, his lips parting slightly, his tongue flicking out without him able to stop it in time, the tip making contact for a fraction of a second, lathering his senses with her essence.

He needed to break away now. But his mind noticed with its notorious clarity that it was much, much too late, alarm bells ringing full chime. His hands wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her closer, his erection swelling against her abdomen as soon as it felt the object of his master's desire touching it. Lisbon made a short, tiny sound and turned her head, touching her lips to his neck. He shuddered violently and fought to let her go, but his starved body did the contrary, pulling her closer, closer, rubbing his swollen cock against her firm stomach. He attacked her neck, his kisses rough and biting now, sucking on her skin until he felt a hickey forming. Her hands on his back, groping, clutching, drove him insane, making him want more and more until…

A siren blaring close by made him startle from his trance, and he pushed her away, his hands instinctively moving to cover his state of arousal as best he could.

They just stared at each other for a few moments, Lisbon's eyes huge and moist like fathomless pools. He just wanted to sink into them. But he knew he wasn't allowed to.

"See," he said, his voice so hoarse it was ridiculous that he even bothered to lie, "now you got your kiss on the cheek. Nothing… special about it."

When she didn't say anything, just stared at him with these wide, liquid eyes, he couldn't take the tension any longer. Rubbing his hands on his pants, he turned, bringing distance between them as fast as he could.

He didn't care where he would be going or how in hell he would get there- he just needed to get out of here.

As fast as possible.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was damn hard not to down a whole bottle of wine or put her head into the toilet bowl in shame.

Oh god, oh god, what had she done?

Teresa Lisbon just wanted to forget the whole dreadful evening. Relax, be free for a second. But no matter what she did, she could never, ever forget Red John. She felt antsy, on edge. Okay, that didn't quite cover it… she felt out of her mind. Had she actually become jealous…

She shuddered. Time to… get over it. Get a grip. She was a professional. And god knew she was nothing else. With a bitter snort she flopped down on the couch, the annoying pout on her face just refusing to leave. It was true, huh? Nobody loved her. Not a single soul in the whole wide world. Her brothers never called and seemed to find her dominant and overpowering to begin with, because she could never stop worrying, or feeling like a mother where they were concerned.

And Jane?

His lips were the softest thing she had ever felt in her life. Why in hell had he kissed her like this?

She felt a traitorous warmth spread in her stomach. No. He had run away when he hadn't found the power to distract her like he usually did, had fled the situation and left her hanging. No matter what he felt- he didn't want this. So she had to suck it up and find a way to get their relationship back to normal, at least in her own mind. Tonight.

When there was a knock on her door, she actually thought about ignoring it. She just wore a tank top and loose pants, and damn, she was in NO mood for human company. But after the second insistent knock she got up with a groan, strolling through the gloomy room with utter reluctance.

As soon as she had opened the door two strong arms grabbed her and pushed her against the next wall, and she got almost scared until soft, soft lips pressed down onto hers, moving insistently, coaxing her into opening her mouth. When she finally did he pushed his tongue inside, using his hand in her hair to angle her head for the perfect position. God, he tasted so, so good. When she tried to deepen the kiss on her own he went wild, frantic, using his whole body to keep her pressed against the wall, almost knocking the air from her lungs. She didn't care. His erection was huge and solid, pressing into her stomach, and she got wet in seconds just feeling him, her arousal so sharp she whimpered with the force of it.

He wrenched his lips away from hers and looked at her, not saying a word.

She was scared he would stop, desperate to get him to continue, her body rubbing up against his to make him go on. But he looked at her calmly, intently, never averting his eyes while he slowly, deliberately pushed the jacket from his shoulders.

All hell broke loose inside Lisbon. She more or less ripped Jane's shirt off, spurred on by his approving grunts, his flesh warm and comforting under her fingers. His lips found hers again, hot and demanding, and she yielded with a bone-deep shudder, opening up for him. She felt his large, warm hands sneak beneath her tank top, cupping her breasts, making her ache with need.

For minutes, they frantically ripped and kicked off clothes, until all of a sudden they were both naked, and wherever she touched her fingers met bare, silky skin. Every touch made him shudder, even his lips trembled against hers, and it made her feel powerful an hot and got her even more aroused then she already was.

He broke the kiss again, making her fingertips go cold with longing for more, but he didn't return for a while, just held her gaze with his own, not saying a word. She shuddered when he slowly licked his lips and mimicked the gesture involuntarily, feeling his eyes wandering to her mouth, groaning slightly before he returned for a feverish kiss, taking her breath away with scary ease.

His body was firm, the skin so soft, she traced the muscles of his back and buttocks, rippling beneath her hands. He squirmed with delight, pressing her even harder against the wall behind her, before he wrenched himself free of her lips again and picked her up in one swift motion, cradling her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder, holding on for dear life, breathing heavily.

Jane moved fast, his steps tiny detonations of sound in the eerily silent room, and her body shook when he raced up the stairs. She closed her eyes, and the next thing she felt was how he let go of her before she landed on something soft and cushioning- her bed. The sheets were so much cooler than his body had been that her teeth started chattering, and Jane was on her immediately, covering her like a heated blanket. She sighed in pleasure, her legs spreading beneath him, wandering up his sides to open her up for him, something inside her seemed to float, the need almost stronger than she could bear.

For a moment she felt almost panicked that he would stop, that this would turn into nothing but a beautiful fantasy her mind concocted to calm her down after this afternoon's embarrassment, but then his cock nudged her wet folds, and he was so hard and huge and perfect she immediately knew no fantasy could ever feel this good. He took his time, rubbing against her slowly and thoroughly, watching her face intently while showing no signs of hesitation. The tension inside her became unbearable, and in no time every breath she took came out as a tiny whimper.

His gaze was infinitely tender, only his lips, pressed into a firm line, showed that he wouldn't exactly take mercy on her. When he pushed up on his arms, he immediately wrapped her hands around his forearms, longing to hold onto him, to touch him in a million ways before the night was over. Jane took a deep breath, and the pressure between her legs seemed to grow, until it felt almost painful, and she needed him in a way she had never needed anyone or anything before. Squirming to make him enter her, push deep until there was nothing left to fill, she gasped when he lifted his hips, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion and at the same time too fast to really comprehend.

She felt the sharp, burning pain of penetration, perfused by a pleasure so deep it made everything melt inside her. He was so big he reached her limits immediately, stretching her so far she could hardly tolerate it, and still she demanded more, her body screaming for more. She felt a tiny, plopping sensation when the tip of his erection was firmly lodged inside her, heard him groan throatily before he pushed deeper, and what came afterwards felt delirious. She felt him rapidly losing his composure, pushing into her harder, deeper, cleaving into her soft, swollen flesh like a spear. She felt close immediately, and he kept filling her up, stuffing her more and more while his groans got more and more ecstatic with every inch he gave her, his voice echoing what she felt herself.

He was so beautiful, and she loved him so much. She pushed her hips against his, longing to take him even deeper, and he didn't need much encouragement, surging so deep she felt the sensation like an electric shock. It sizzled through her veins like a stroke, pain transforming into pleasure and back until she screamed his name, shattering the sorry rest of Jane's self-control.

He shouted and started to thrust, pounding into her so hard she felt the force of it all the way down to her toes. He was strong, had no problems holding her down, hammering into her in a rhythm so fast it didn't give her a chance to catch her breath. She felt his rod huge and hard, rubbing her engorged walls until she couldn't stop crying, tears wetting her cheeks in an endless river of hot rain.

The tension was unbearable, friction, pressure, his cock stretching her until she couldn't feel anything but him, sending liquid flames through her body every time he slammed into her to the hilt.

Sweat dripped from his face, mingling with her tears, and the next rough thrust made her clench all over, every muscle, every fiber, her sheath contracting around him like a vise. She cried his name, again, again, and he never lost his rhythm, never lowered his speed, making her come again and again until she thought she would die from the sheer force of her pleasure. He lowered himself onto her, and she welcomed his weight, the relentless movements of his hips fuelling her orgasm until she shook all over, and Jane gripped her chin and pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her as if he wanted to drink her up. She felt the moment he gave in in his kiss, his lips trembling, his tongue thrusting deeper just as his cock did the same, stuffing her to bursting before she felt him explode, his slick, warm seed filling her tight chamber in sharp, voluminous jets. He groaned into her mouth every time a new spurt was wrenched from him, she felt it from the contractions of his stomach, feeling him up with her hands, touching everywhere.

Her whole body was humming with bliss, but she didn't want to let him go, held onto him although she could hardly breathe.

He was panting when he came down, and his kisses grew soft and tender.

"I love you." He whispered, and those were the first words he had spoken since he had entered her apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Satisfaction spread through him like a warm liquid, and for the first time since he had left her standing in front of the barn he could breathe freely again.

He had suffered all evening, his longing so sharp it had felt like a knife to his guts, his whole body cramping from a desire he had underestimated big time. He had kept his feelings for her in check for so long, and just like this, just a stupid mistake and his house of cards had toppled in seconds. He had always known he couldn't have her before Red John was done with, and that it might be the better solution to never give in to his craving. Only to find out that he wasn't able to wait any longer once the fire had been lit. Oh yes, he had burned like a candle, and masturbation hadn't even begun to quench his thirst. For sex, but much, much more, for her- Lisbon. His angel, his salvation, the better half of his soul who had slowly become the reason for everything.

When he had finally given up and started his journey through the dark city he had hardly been himself, searching for his mate like a frantic beast, needing to fuck her so bad he couldn't remember the reasons why that might not be a good idea.

He wrapped his arms around her and turned, intent on getting his weight from her small body without denying her the comfort of his touch. She clung to him like a little animal, her body so strong and soft at the same time, tiny and warm. He was still inside her, and her wriggling movements made him hard again, until he felt as if he'd never come. He didn't care, he would gladly do this all night, taking her again and again until he wouldn't be able to move and fell asleep wrapped around her.

Pulling out of her, he released a gush of seed that wet her thighs, and she gave a sweet little moan of disappointment, clearly not wanting their night to end.

Her obvious want for him made him ravenous. She was the only living soul who truly knew what he was, and still she loved him like this, loved him so fiercely she could light his dark heart. Sweet Teresa.

He grabbed her and pushed her off his chest, rising onto his knees with a swift, fluent movement before he turned her onto her stomach and made her kneel on all fours, smiling cruelly when she gave a little whelp of surprise. She spread her legs for him immediately, and when she looked at him over her shoulder, the look inside her eyes took his breath away. There it was, the unadulterated flame of lust, fuelled by her love for him, clearly visible like the spread of stars on a clear night.

She put her hand on her thigh, inviting him in, and he shuddered with longing. His first thrust brought him so deep she couldn't keep her balance and let her head sink into the pillows, her fists clutching the sheets to diffuse a little of the enormous tension. He whimpered with bone-melting delight. Lisbon was so tight he had to use considerable force to get all of his cock inside her, and god, she was as hot as a furnace. He had never felt anything like it before, every thrust sent waves of fire over his shaft, until he could feel his balls pulsate with the need to spill, and her small body tighten in preparation, her orgasm so close he could smell it. He would make her come so hard she would lose consciousness.

He gave her a few deep, slow strokes, stoking her fire until she couldn't hold still any longer, rubbing her sweet little butt against him, encouraging him to fuck her harder. Jane chuckled gently and slammed into her as fast and rough as he could, making her scream his name, the sweetest sound in his world.

"Harder, love?" he whispered, rubbing his hands over her tiny back.

Her voice was soft and breathless.

"God, yes."

Jane threw his head back and grabbed her hips, holding her still for what was to come. He felt molten with pleasure and love, but he steeled his body just for her, taking her in a rapid, forceful staccato that made her contract around him in a matter of seconds. He played her like a perfectly tuned instrument, his fast thrusts rubbing exactly the right spots, and she was so responsive, willingly giving herself into the torrent of her pleasure, allowing her body to play her beautiful music for him. Jane savored the pain of being on the edge of ecstasy for so long, stopping his climax just for her, just to give her as much pleasure as he possibly could. Lisbon stretched like a cat, pressing her butt against his hips, taking him as deep as he could go.

He grabbed her thighs and pulled her even closer, hammering into her until his lungs burned from the force, her backside taking on a reddish hue from the rough slap of his hips. His cock burned, the friction so enormous his thighs twitched, and when she came again, tightening around him like a vise, he howled with sweet pleasure- pain and gave in. His seed was wrenched from him in a storm of violent, copious spurts, filling her until it was flowing over onto her thighs, making an enormous mess.

His head was spinning, his hands clutching her with bruising force, and her climax milked him dry, made him come and come until nothing was left of him. He pulled her up until her back was against his chest, and when she turned her head he claimed her mouth, letting his tongue play with hers until both of them couldn't breathe and had to come up for air.

They collapsed next to each other, and he groped blindly for her until she was safe inside his embrace, her head close to his thundering heart.

"Damn," he said when he could talk again, "I knew this stupid kiss on the cheek was a thoroughly bad idea."

Lisbon chuckled, the sound so wonderful he started to grin.

"Well," she muttered, "I liked it."

They both laughed softly, he just couldn't help it, this was like a holiday from constantly being scared and on edge, it felt like another dimension, another universe far away from everything that made his days a living hell. He held on to his little bubble, clutching her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

"You think this is a joke, Lisbon?" he whispered, "You shouldn't love me. I should spank you for doing so!"

"Oh, I think you just did. And thoroughly."

She looked at him, and the spark inside her eyes was pure sin. He kissed her lips, just a sensual play of tongues, skin on skin, a contact he needed so, so much. He would never be able to let her go, never.

"You think that was enough punishment?" he breathed into her mouth, "Think again."

She rubbed her nose against his.

"I love you, Patrick Jane. I'm sorry, but…"

"I know. You were jealous. It wasn't your fault. There are things so strong you can only hold them back for a little while. And you have been brave, my love. But you see… once I started to touch you, this was what had to happen. I didn't refrain from kissing you because I didn't want to. But because I wanted it far, far too much."

"You still want it?"

He smiled.

"You bet."

"How many times did you kiss Madeleine on the cheek?"

"Well… twice."

She cried out in mock outrage.

"What? You owe me another one, then!"

He gently licked over her cheek, savoring the tremors of lust coursing through her body.

"As you wish, my love- I'll give you a million. But you know what's going to follow whenever I kiss you, don't you?"

She smiled against his neck, and he was as happy as he hadn't been in a decade.

"You bet."

**The End**

_So, don't hate me because I'm a jealous girl with a dirty mind… Maybe my next story will actually make any sense…. Thank you for reading this!_


End file.
